Two Sides, Same Story
by sparklepop777
Summary: Grey's Anatomy and Gilmore Girls Crossover. Lorelai Gilmore and Addison Montgomery met when they were 15, and now, unknowingly, they're about to meet again. And they're bringing all their friends! What happens when two worlds collide? Find out!
1. Chance Meeting

A/N: My first crossover! I hope you like it! Just a little background. Lorelai Gilmore and Addison Montgomery have just met at a party that the Gilmores' friends were having for Addison and her parents, who are visiting from New York. Both girls are 15. This is a flashback right now, but I might go to the present after these flashback scenes. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Gilmore Girls. Too bad too, or I totally would have combined them.

* * *

Lorelai stared around at the party. She hated these things: boring people with boring, pointless lives talking about pointless things. _They were so FAKE_, she realized as she watched the women hug and kiss. She knew for a fact that they all hated each other. Why fake it?

After having a few cups of punch, oops, she meant "sparkling cider." Seriously, what the heck were they thinking when they made this stuff up. _Punch is punch,_ she thought disdainfully as she placed the cup by her chair. The mingling was taking a while tonight. If she was lucky, she wouldn't even have to wait for dinner to sneak out. She began to scan the exits. For a fourteen year-old girl, she was excellent at this.

As she was looking and labeling Escape Routes 1, 2, and 3, she caught a few clips of the conversation.

"Dina! Just arrived from New York, I suppose," said Emily with a gracious smile that disgusted Lorelai.

"Emily!" she woman cried with the same smile. They embraced. Lorelai rolled her eyes and headed for more punch before she could get introduced to this "Dina."

Wait, had she just said "New York?"

"Lorelai!" Her mother's shrill voice broke her thoughts. Lorelai considered acting like a brat, but then again, this woman was from New York. Lorelai put on her cheesiest, cutest smile and walked over to join them.

Dina was a short, slim woman with strikingly beautiful red hair. She wore some designer black thing. Lorelai didn't know what it was, being a thrift store shopper herself.

"Dina, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai, this is Dina Montgomery."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Montgomery," said Lorelai.

"Likewise," said Mrs. Montgomery. She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I also have someone I'd like you to meet." She motioned to her right, and Lorelai saw another redhead. She looked about Lorelai's age and wore a retainer with glasses. Her black shirt/red plaid skirt combo looked almost sophisticated on her, even though everything else on the girl pointed otherwise.

"This is my daughter, Addison," she said.

Addison looked Lorelai directly in the eye, but her voice was shy. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"Well," Emily said, pleased, "you girls go and mingle." She ushered them out of the conversation.

Both girls went to stand by a window. Lorelai wondered if she should try to start an awkward conversation, but Addison spoke first.

"I hate these parties," she said, rolling her eyes.

Lorelai didn't know whether to be surprised, suspicious, or overjoyed. Taking a look at Addison, she decided to take a risk. What did she have to lose?

"Me too. I go to these all the time."

"What do you do?"

Lorelai suddenly felt an urge to make this girl like her. She smiled mischievously.

"Walk out."

Addison laughed. "That's funny."

Lorelai waited a moment. "No," she said, pointing to escape route 1, which led to a small window. Underneath, a wall of ivy provided an easy escape. "It isn't."

Addison looked surprised, but her eyes were full of excitement. "Can you do it without taking your shoes off?"

"Yes." Lorelai looked at Addison's boots. "Can you?"

"That's nothing," she replied. "I've done it in heels before."

"Her back's turned," said Lorelai. "Let's go." She slid open the window, took off the bangles that lined her arm, and put them into her pocket.

Addison pulled herself up so she was sitting on the window ledge with her legs facing the outside. She found her footing and turned around slowly. She was now hanging from the ledge.

"So have you thought about what we're going to do when we leave this party?"

"Good point. I think there's a party tonight…"

"The Caprils! I forgot!" exclaimed Addison.

"You know them too?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Slutty girls…great parties," commented Lorelai. She adjusted her outfit, black skirt with a black jacket on top of a black-and-white striped top. As Addison reached the middle of the wall, she slid out.

Addison looked up. "I love your tights," she commented. "I wish I could change."

Lorelai closed the window and started down the ivy. "Well, it's dark. You could probably change in the driveway."

"You probably think I'm such a nerd," Addison said. "Well, I kind of am, but not really." She jumped to the bottom.

"For a nerd you sure know a lot about sneaking out," Lorelai said. She jumped to the ground. Both girls hid behind a car as Addison look clothes out of her purse. She took off her glasses and retainer, and took off her shirt, revealing the off-the-shoulder black top she was wearing underneath. Then she added black tights like Lorelai's.

Lorelai tried not to laugh. "That was a superhero transformation."

Addison shook her hair out of her clip. "I know. So how are we getting a ride?"

"They're coming," replied Lorelai. "I called them already."

The girls smiled at each other and started laughing.

_Well, this should be an interesting night,_ Lorelai thought.

* * *

Thanks to Allie who helped me! Please read and review! 


	2. Shut Up

A/N: YES! I can finally upload stuff onto here again!!! I've been trying for days. Anyway, Allie helped me out and now I have this awesome storyline. I think you guys are going to love it!!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah, same old same old...don't own GA or GG. :D

* * *

Five minutes later, the girls were speeding down the freeway at about 80 miles an hour with people they didn't really know. They went to Lorelai's school…or at least they thought so.

The windows were open and the girls were screaming at each other so they could hear.

"So!" yelled Lorelai. "How do you know the Capril's?"

"There's some Capril's up in New York!" Addison hollered back. "I think they're cousins!"

"Is your hair color real?"

"Yes! What kind of question is that?"

Lorelai thought. "I like hearing myself yell!"

Addison was laughing. "Look! We're getting off the freeway!"

"Ah," Lorelai said, once they were back on the normal street. "I like the fact that I'm not staining my vocal cords."

"That's surprising because from what I've heard, you use them quite a bit."

"Ah, she's silent, but when she strikes she strikes hard."

"Shut up."

"Ruler over all that is evil."

"I'd argue, but I like that. 'Ruler over all that is evil'…I must be pretty powerful, huh?"

"Shut up."

At this point, one of the guys turned around. He was wearing all olive green and it was rather disturbing, as Lorelai soon pointed out.

"How long have we been in here? Algae's growing on him!"

The guy spoke. "We're here. Password at the front is 'Candyce has the hair of a goddess.' Don't forget the rules. No breaking objects, drink alcohol only in the designated room, don't go upstairs unless you want to sleep with someone (in which case the bedrooms are first come, first serve), and don't act better than the sisters, or else…"

"Or else you'll never be invited back and they will make your life a living hell," chimed in Lorelai and Addison.

"I've done this a hundred times, buddy," said Lorelai. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You owe me twenty bucks."

"I'd rather chew off my toes."

"Start chewing. And give me twenty bucks."

"Shut up, Melvin," said the other guy, who was driving. "Let her have her say." He turned around. "Let's hear it. You have to pay us in some way, so either cough it up or we can make…some other arrangement," he said suggestively.

"Addison, I think we are in the presence of an idiot," said Lorelai matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I think we are," she said, reaching out to slap the guy. "Mark Sloan, is that you?"

The guy seemed rather taken aback, but it was hard to tell because he was in the darkness of the car. "Addison?"

"Yes, it's me," she said sarcastically. "Now please let us out of the car before I am forced to kick your sorry butt back to New York. What the hell are you doing here anyway? I can tell you one thing. Last thing I heard, you and Derek were supposed to be studying for midterms. Oh, but wait. You never do that. I knew you were up to something. How did you get here?"

Mark sighed, turned off the ignition, went around the back and opened the door.

"We're letting them out?" asked Melvin. "How am I getting paid?"

"It's on the house, creep," said Mark. "This is Addison. She's my friend from back home. Not to mention that she knows that I'm not supposed to be here, and will most probably kill me."

"This girl?" asked Melvin, jabbing his thumb in their general direction.

"Yes," answered Mark, "THAT girl. She's stronger than she looks."

"I'm with her," Lorelai piped up, getting out of the car. "Bye Algae-Boy. Try not to slip over yourself when you get out."

"What?" he snapped, but she had gotten out of the car.

"Anyway," said Mark, closing the car and locking it. "Why are you here, Addison?"

"Don't dance around the point," snapped Addison. "What are you doing here? Answer me first."

Mark shrugged, amused. "You know I love you when you're angry."

Lorelai couldn't stand it anymore. She started laughing hysterically.

"Answer me, Mark."

"Fine. My folks are fighting and I heard about the party so I decided to come here."

"Where's Derek?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're his best friend. You're inseparable. Where is he?"

"Seriously, I don't know."

Addison rolled her eyes, and spotted Lorelai, who was now doubled over laughing.

"Wow, I seriously picked the wrong place to get born," she laughed.

"I'm sorry, Lorelai," said Addison. She turned to see Mark. "Meet Mark Sloan, aka Scum of Earth."

"I'm her friend from New York," Mark said warmly, shaking her hand firmly. "Now, who are you? I would love to know," he said suggestively.

"Are you hitting on me?" said Lorelai. "Because if you did, that was probably the worst I have ever seen."

"Oh, please, you love me. You can't know me and not love me."

"Watch me," giggled Lorelai.

"With pleasure."

Lorelai shook him back, equally as firm as he had been.

"I predict a very long future for you, filled with empty women, loneliness, and bad country music, though you don't really care, do you?" She dropped his hand.

"Where'd you pick this one up?" asked Mark, looking at Addison. "She's vicious."

"My parents were going to some high-society party with hers," answered Addison. "This is the first sane person I had talked to all night."

"I like her."

"You WOULD like her."

"LET'S CALL A TRUCE," said Lorelai, a little louder than necessary.

"Fine," said Mark. He held out his arm to Lorelai and Addison. "Shall we?"

Lorelai pushed his arm down. "Buddy, I just met you."

Addison, however, took it, briefly. She let go when they got to the door.

Someone was standing there and taking names. "Hi, Myra," said Lorelai.

"Oh, Lorelai, come on in," said the girl, whose hair was dyed a shocking shade of blue. "You two, however," she said, staring at Mark and Addison. "Sorry, I'm going to need your names. Especially tonight, since Mara decided to try out the curling iron tonight, and she can't use one of those to save her life. She's in a bad mood. I suggest running for cover."

"I'm Mark Sloan, and this is Addison Montgomery. We're old friends from New York."

"Yeah," the girl said, scanning the list. "I was told that you might come. Come on in. Lorelai can show you where everything is. There's a spin the bottle game starting in about…" She checked her watch. "Fifteen minutes. I assume you two know the rules?" she asked, staring down the two New Yorkers.

"Yes," they chimed.

"Okay," she said. "I'm guessing that all three of you are probably not supposed to be here, so congratulations. Have a good night."

"You too, Myra," they all chimed again.

"Did she say 'spin the bottle'?" asked Mark.

"Shut up."

* * *

Review please! And have a great day:D


	3. Spin the Bottle

**A/N: Third Chapter!!! If you need a recap from last time (it's been a while): Lorelai and Addison sneak out of their parents' boring party and head to the wildest party on the east coast. On the way there, they find out that Mark has snuck out of New York and headed to Connecticut to be at the party.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

"Some speakers," commented Lorelai, as the started to walk into the room.

"I wonder who I'd have to rob to get me some of this," said Mark.

The place was an absolute madhouse. There was trash everywhere. Splashes implied that people were getting thrown into the pool. A keg was in the middle of the room, and half the people were stumbling around. Music shook the whole house. Everyone was screaming. People were making out in corners.

"You have to love Friday nights," said Lorelai, pushing some drunken kids out of the way, causing them to crash into a wall. "Wanna dance? Mark, I don't mean you," she added.

"Oh, fine," he said.

Addison glared at Mark. With one eye on him, she answered Lorelai. "Yes, let's dance. Go play with yourself, Mark."

Mark smirked as Addison and Lorelai tried to find a non-occupied corner of the living room.

"See? This is fun," said Lorelai, bobbing to the music. "So," she said with a sideways glance, "how'd you meet Mark?" Seeing Mark in the light now, even though Lorelai didn't want to go near him alone with a ten-foot pole, she had to admit, he had the whole tall and hot thing going on. His smile could kill, she saw, if a girl was unprepared.

"We've known each other forever," said Addison. "I think it was since kindergarten. He had the whole anger thing going on because of his family at home. Somehow I got through to him. I've always been there for him, even though I know he comes off a little…promiscuous."

Lorelai nodded. She knew that she shouldn't go any further. "There seem to be quite a bit of people here from all over the East Coast. I hate Candyce and Mara but the girls sure know how to throw a party.

"They dominate the northeast corner of our country," shrugged Addison, shaking her head so her hair flew everywhere, reminding Lorelai of a firework. Lorelai undid her hair from the temporary ponytail she had it up in the car. She put her arm up into the air and started jumping up and down.

Little did they know that they were being watched from an opposite corner of the room.

* * *

"Look over there," said a tall brunette. "That redhead is hot."

"Look at her friend," said a shorter brunette with darker hair. "She's hot. Crazy, but hot."

The tall brunette looked over and his eyes widened. "I know that girl!"

The shorter brunette looked over at Addison. "I know the other one, I think,"

"That's crazy. How do you know anyone down here?"

"How am I supposed to know? Apparently we live in a small world."

"Apparently," said a third voice. "Derek? Is that you?"

The dark-haired teen turned around. "Mark, you dog. Did you sneak out here?"

"What about you? I'm supposed to be at your house!"

"I'm supposed to be at your house, so I guess we're even."

"This is beyond bad," said Mark.

The tall brunette cleared his throat.

"Right," said Derek. "Mark, this is Christopher. We met at the last party down here. Christopher, this is Mark. Mark's my best friend from New York."

The guys shook hand briefly. Mark turned to Derek. "Addison's here."

"No way," Derek said. "So that is her?" He looked across the room, laughing slightly.

"Wait, that's Addison?" asked Christopher. "So that means that she's dancing with…" He squinted. "Lorelai Gilmore."

"That's Lorelai?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, that's Lorelai," said Christopher. "She's my partner in crime, and apparently she has snuck out of her house again."

"What's Addison doing here? I thought her parents were going to some party."

"I picked them up together," said Mark. "Apparently Addison is just as good at getting out of houses as Lorelai is."

"Does Lorelai know I'm here?" asked Christopher.

"Nope," said Mark. "She didn't say anything anyway. Addison and I didn't know you were here, Derek. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't know you were into sneaking to parties in different cities."

"Oh, and you are?"

"No more secrets."

"Fine."

"Look," said Addison. "Mark is making friends. That's so cute."

"He's making friends with my friend," said Lorelai suddenly. "CHRISTOPHER!!!"

One of the three turned around, as well as the other two.

"Derek?" murmured Addison. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's go…"

"Sort this out," finished Addison.

The girls had apparently spotted the boys, and they came running up.

"Derek Shepherd, what are you doing here? I know for a fact that you are not supposed to be here. Did you two plan this? Because I expected Mark to be here, but you?"

"What are you doing here? Since when do you sneak out of houses?" Derek retorted.

"Since my parents started going to random boring parties. That would be forever."

"What is with them and 'keeping up appearances?'" said Lorelai. "Screw the appearances. Screw the formalities and the fakeness."

"Who's your friend?" asked Derek, smiling over at Lorelai.

"Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai answered, sticking her hand out. "I see that you're Christopher's friend. I am deeply sorry for you."

"Shut up," protested Christopher.

"How did you know that there was a party tonight and not invite me? You are a horrible little boy," she said, and hugged him anyway.

"I'm Derek," said Derek. "I'm Addison's other…"

"Charity case," answered Addison with a smirk.

Lorelai took one look at Derek and stared back at Addison. "You are my hero," she declared.

Addison looked at Christopher. "Hey, you don't do so bad yourself." To spare the awkward moment, she checked her watch. "When was that game starting?"

* * *

"Okay," said Candyce Capril, standing in front of the small groups who were not yet drunk and still wanted to play. Candyce gave the impression of a doll. Everything on her was perfect and smaller than the average person. She would have been pretty if she ever smiled and took the forever bored expression off her face. "Boys get in one circle and girls get into another circle. Boys move to the room next door. We have three closets in the middle of the rooms and each will be watched carefully."

The boys moved next door, laughing.

Candyce turned back toward the girls. "We play hardcore. So if you're going to be a baby about this, leave now."

No one got up.

"Good," said Candyce, smiling poisonously. "Okay, so when the bottle lands on you, you move to the next available closet, where you will stay for seven minutes. You will be blindfolded. The guy who comes in with you can either choose to take off the blindfold or not. You don't do anything to it. If you do take it off, we will find out, and you don't want that kind of reputation, do you?"

No one moved.

"Good," she said, smiling again. "Then I think we're ready to start."

* * *

In the other room, the other guys were being informed by Mara, who looked great in her new skirt, but was sporting a mean burn mark on her neck. She was clearly irritated, but still trying to pull off the snooty heiress act, which was going very well for her.

Right.

"Let's get this over with," said Derek, leaning back on his elbows.

"Derek? Mark?"

"Don't tell me another one of your New York friends are here," sighed Christopher.

"Weiss! How did you sneak out of the house?"

"I'm visiting my 'cousin's friend.' Let me guess. You guys are sleeping over at each others' houses again."

"Seriously, you'd think that the parentals would have picked up on this by now," said Mark, sniffing his drink to make sure it wasn't spiked, then sipping it carefully.

"This party sucks," A new guy sat down next to the group. The four boys had no idea if he was talking to him or not.

"Dude?" asked Weiss.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Luke," the new person muttered. "And I really shouldn't have come."

"So why are you here?" Derek wanted to know.

"It's better than being at home."

"So you want to be here," said Derek decidedly. "Lighten up. It can't be all that bad."

Luke rolled his eyes, but stopped hunching over.

Mark was talking to Weiss. "Wait, so if you're here, Savvy's got to be here, right?"

"Yes."

"Addison's here."

"Oh crap."

Suddenly there was a shriek from the other room. "SAVVY!!!"

"ADDI!!!"

"What the hell is that?" asked Mara, already a little under the bottle. She grabbed her head. "Will someone please go shut them up?"

"Well, this should be an interesting night," said Derek, flopping back onto the floor.

* * *

"Okay, girls, we're going to start now," said Candyce. She placed an empty soda bottle on the floor. "No cheating. It's lame." She put her hand on the bottle and spun.

"Lorelai, meet Savvy. Apparently there are no New Yorkers left in New York tonight."

"She's wrong," giggled the blond girl. "There are no COOL New Yorkers left in New York tonight."

"I like her already," said Lorelai. "I should just move back with you guys."

"Maybe someday you can come and visit," said Addison. "That would be cool."

"No!"

"What, you don't want her to come?"

"No," sighed Savvy. "The bottle landed on me."

"Well, we all know who SHE wants to be in that closet with her."

"Addi…"

"Here." Addison pushed back her friend's hair. "Go get him."

Savvy left laughing the whole time.

Addison sighed. "Cute girl…super happy. I hope it's Weiss in there with her."

"Oh, and who do you hope will be in there with you?" asked Lorelai.

Addison paused for a beat too long, then flipped her hair to the side. "I'd rather not say," she said. "Though I couldn't say the same for you. I already know."

"What about we pretend we don't know even though we know that we know that we know that we know…"

"I get the point."

* * *

"Bottle spinning," said Mara. She clumsily tapped the bottle in the middle. Luke reached in and made it spin faster.

"And it lands on…you," Mara said to Weiss.

Mark gave a hoot as everyone else laughed. Weiss got up and took a bow, then shuffled off toward the middle of the room.

"So, Chris, who do you want to be in the closet with?" asked Derek. "A certain redhead?"

"Nah," he said. "She's great, but there's someone else."

Mark rolled his eyes. "We have got to be the most obvious people on the planet."

"Well, I'm not. I'm clueless," said Luke. Laughter followed.

"Come, friend," said Christopher. "We shall show you our ways."

Savvy sat on the floor of the closet. She didn't want to stand up. It felt too weird. She was going to bite her lip but then remembered she had lip gloss on.

The door opened and Savvy shivered as the cold air was let in. Then the door closed.

The rules were that you couldn't take off the blindfold.

Weiss reached over and yanked it off. "What are you waiting for? We only have seven minutes," he said. "Well, now it's six."

Shrieking with laughter, Savvy pulled him toward her.

* * *

Seven minutes later, Savvy came back to the girls' circle with a visibly altered appearance. She sat down between Addison and Lorelai.

"So?" asked Lorelai.

"I love this game!" she said.

"No kidding," said Addison, reaching up to finger-comb her friend's hair. "Since when did you have a pink sweater?"

Savvy giggled, but was promptly saved when the bottle landed on Addison.

"Saved by the bottle," whispered Addison as she got up. "Honestly, I'm a little scared."

She was answered with a small sigh of exasperation. "Well, it landed on me also," said Lorelai. "We'll suffer together."

"Well, we might not suffer," said Addison with a sideways glance.

"Remember? Deal? You? Me? Happily oblivious?"

"See you on the other side," said Addison, as the scarf was tied around her head.

"Yeah," agreed Lorelai, and they went into their closets.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the boys' room…

"Me again?" asked Christopher. "How many times did this happen at the last party?"

"About five," said Derek. "I lost count after the blond in pink."

"Derek, is your girlfriend here?" asked Mark.

"I broke up with her," said Derek. "I never go to one of these things attached. It doesn't work. Watch the next day at school."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Connecticut news got all the way to New York," said Christopher. "There's enough of you guys to be an army."

"Did you plan this?" asked Luke.

"We New Yorkers…we like to party. What can I say?" said Mark, taking another sip. "You better go, Chris, before Mara turns that iron thing on you."

"Wait, I'll come with you," said Mark. "Apparently the bottle likes me tonight."

The two boys left.

* * *

Lorelai stood in the closet, waiting for her…person to come. It suddenly struck her how horribly antifeminist this game was, and was considering telling it to however walked through the door.

The door opened and shut.

"Aw, man."

Lorelai ripped off the blindfold. "Chris!"

"Lorelai!"

"Chris!"

"Lorelai!"

They sat down against the back wall. "Disappointed?" asked Lorelai coyly.

"Nah…I'd probably rather be in here with you than those other people."

Lorelai rubbed her hand on top of his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored and it's Friday night. I'm giving them something to talk about. There's no way we're walking out of here not looking like we didn't do anything."

Christopher smiled mischievously. "I got it." He started kicking his foot against the door in rhythm. "I should probably mess up your hair too."

"Oh! Put the lipstick on the side of my face. Then I'll do you."

"This was so worth stealing the car for tonight," Christopher said. He looked at her for a second, then quickly leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Lorelai turned her head at the last second. She wasn't exactly sure what had made her do it, but neither one of them pulled away.

* * *

Addison was standing up against the wall. She could feel someone outside, but for some reason they weren't coming in. Bored, she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest. Then she remembered she was wearing a skirt and put her legs down, laying them out straight in front of her.

The door opened quietly and was shut in the same fashion. Addison began to wonder how horror-movie-like this was. She was blindfolded. For all she knew, that serial killer guy could be in here and she wouldn't even know it.

More movement. He was kneeling in front of her. Great. She checked herself into a make-out closet and she was sitting on the floor. Fantastic.

Quietly, a hand reached up to take off her blindfold. When Addison looked up, she couldn't see who it was. He had stuck his jacket in the crack in the door and it was all pitch black.

* * *

Mark opened the door and felt a surge of happiness and dread wash through him at the same time. Addison was sitting against the back wall, expectant and unknowing. He shut the door and put his jacket in the crack. Not taking the blindfold off would be cruel, and he would have left it on if it had been any other girl, but not this one.

She had no idea who he was, just like she had had no idea that he'd liked her for…ah, forever. She was different. Mark couldn't explain it. He wondered about the fine line between friendship and…like. He was pretty sure he was standing on it. She was on the other side. Right now, he could choose. He could step over the line or retreat back to the other side.

He gently reached up to take off the blindfold. She couldn't see him, but he was pretty sure he could see the lines of frustration on her face. How was he supposed to handle this? One mistake and he would be in a very bad situation.

Then again, Addison had been his friend for years. They'd always been able to talk about anything. So he sat down beside her and tossed aside the scarf.

"Hey," he said. That was enough for her to figure it out.

* * *

Addison fought back a sigh of frustration. This guy wanted to play. Either that or he was really nice. She was leaning in the jerk direction when he sat down next to her. Now that was weird.

Personally, Addison had never been kissed before, even though she had played this game a thousand times. Hardly anyone actually did anything in the closet. It had to be the sexual tension that made people think this was fun. She rolled her eyes in the darkness. What was it with that?

"_Hey,"_ she heard, and she turned around in amazement. "Mark?"

Okay. Now this was weird. Mark was her friend. So how come she was sitting here, alone with him in the dark, and it was suddenly very hard to breathe?

Suddenly thumping from the next door over broke the silence. "Someone's having fun," she said.

Mark chuckled. "If that's who I think it is, I doubt it," he said. He took a deep breath. "So what do you want to do?" It didn't help him that his hand was inadvertently touching hers. It was driving him crazy.

"I don't know. Whatever you want, I guess." She couldn't just come out and say it, but at the same time she knew he'd never say it. "How much time?"

"Five minutes," he answered.

Addison leaned forward and put her hands on the tops of her knees. "What if we promise never to tell anyone?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Deal," he said, and he reached out to touch her face. Addison instinctively closed her eyes, then opened them to find his mouth about three inches away from hers. She moved her hands to her sides to steady herself and closed the gap.

The feeling was indescribable. Addison took in a sharp breath as Mark put both hands on her face, and Addison turned around toward him so she wouldn't fall over. Then he was turning, kneeling in front of her and she was completely pressed against the wall (which wasn't a bad feeling, actually). She moved her arms so that they were around his neck.

Slowly, after a while, Mark pulled away, pushing back her hair with his hand (she decided she loved when he did that). She looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. It was an unspoken fact between them. He knew that this was most probably Addison's first kiss, while she knew that this was nothing new for him.

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Yeah," she said softly. "How much time?"

"We have about a minute," he said, clearly wishing that they had more time. He sat beside her again.

"So we can't tell anyone about this?" Addison asked.

"I promised Derek no secrets," said Mark. "I'll figure something out." Suddenly he started laughing. She started laughing too.

"You do realize that one of these days we're going to look back on this and laugh, right?"

"Yeah," said Addison, still laughing. "Thanks," she said, tying the scarf back around her head.

"You're welcome." On impulse, he pulled her to him and kissed her again.

* * *

The door opened. "Seven minutes up!" Addison heard Mark leave, then took the scarf off. Lorelai was waiting for her.

"You were next door?" asked Addison.

"Don't ask," said Lorelai.

"Don't tell," finished Addison.

After the game, the small group that had formed ended up outside on the porch. It was the only place that wasn't completely overrun. Well, minus someone.

"Where's Derek?" asked Addison, looking around.

"I don't know," sighed Mark. "I'm going to grab myself a drink…just one! Be right back." He left.

"Well, tell him that we had to go," said Savvy, putting an arm around Weiss. "Unlike you guys, we actually have to make curfew. Bye!"

Mark waved from his way over by the keg. Addison followed, along with the rest of the group.

"I'm going to find him," sighed Addison.

"Lorelai, let's take a walk," said Christopher, grinning at her.

"I think I'll follow Mark on that drink," said Luke, splitting after Mark.

* * *

**Do you like it? It's really long, but yeah. Anyway, I have this pet name for the review button. I call her Lucky Bear. :D So give Lucky Bear some love and review!!!**


	4. Idle Conversation

**A/N: So this chapter is a little Addek. Not too much though. But I thought I should tell you about that.**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned both of these shows I'd be rolling in it. I'm not rolling in anything, sadly. :D**

**Thank you, Allie!!!**

**Idle Conversation**

* * *

Derek, apparently, was the new object of interest of none other than Mara Capril. There was no way out and he was getting a little desperate. Such was the state that Addison found him in when she walked out to the bushes by the pool. Derek was facing her, while Candyce was whispering something in his ear. She was laughing. Derek spotted Addison and mouthed "Help me" in a rather laughable fashion.

Addison knew for a fact that when dealing with Mara one had to be very, very careful with what he or she did. Which was why Addison became pretty sure she was crazy when she did what she did next.

She ran a hand through her hair quickly before quickly closing the distance separating her from Derek and Mara. She came up behind Derek, put her arms around his shoulders, and kissed his neck before looking up at Mara.

"Hi, Derek," she whispered into his ear, praying that Mara was too wasted to recognize her. "Who's your friend?" She left her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side, the picture of obliviousness. Derek stiffened, then relaxed when Addison whispered, "I'm saving your ass here. You could at least play along" into his ear. At which point he pulled her into his lap. She would have laughed at the whole thing, but that would have completely ruined it.

Mara glared at Addison, who was fighting a hard battle to keep a straight face. She said something about getting another drink and left hurriedly. They waited until she got to the other side of the pool before detaching and laughing hysterically.

"You saved my life!" he exclaimed, scooting over so she could sit next to him.

"You have got to stop getting yourself into these situations," Addison said, trying to look stern but failing miserably. "I can't just pretend to be your girlfriend all the time. What if I hadn't have shown up when I did?"

"Oh, God," groaned Derek, before laughing again. "What would I do without you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Addison said, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, pretty boy, let's go inside."

* * *

"So," said Christopher, "you've been gone from home for about two hours. How are you going to get yourself out of this one?"

"I have a plan," said Lorelai.

"Oh, and that is?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Play it by ear, I guess."

"You are something else."

"I'd like to think so," said Lorelai. "I'm planning on trying to stay out of trouble though. Usually, I wouldn't care, but Addison looks like she has a pretty good rep."

"Which means that she probably just never gets caught."

"That's kind of scary," said Christopher. "She's going to be a dangerous one. Like someone else I know."

"Shut up."

"With pleasure," he said, before kissing her. "You know, if you're going to go, you'd better get back to the house."

"Yeah," said Lorelai. "Part two of the adventure begins: will they make it home without getting caught?"

"I wish I could be there," said Christopher. "I would love to see you talk your way out of this one. Of course," he added. "If anyone was going to talk your way out of this, I think it would be you."

"Aw, that's touching," said Lorelai, putting one hand over her heart. "Really, I'm going to cry."

"Lorelai…"

"No, I'm serious. Give me a tissue."

"Shut up."

"Are you sure? Because you know…no one's ever said anything to me like that before."

"Okay," said Christopher, grabbing her hands. "I will throw you into the pool if you don't stop."

"Okay," said Lorelai grudgingly, before looking sideways at him.

"You know, I could use a hankie if you don't have a tissue."

"Lorelai!"

* * *

"So," said Mark, sitting beside Luke (both had finished their drinks), "where are you from?"

"Stars Hollow," answered Luke, folding his cup into a paper plane and chucking it across the room.

"Come again?"

"It's a small town not too far from here," he said vaguely.

Mark shuddered. "How's it living in a small town?"

"I like it," said Luke. "Everyone knows each other and stuff. What about you? Cities are so…city."

"Looks like this is something we're going to have to agree to disagree on that," said Mark, shrugging.

"How are you going to tell your parents that you're states away at an unsupervised party?" asked Luke.

"The good thing about living in cities," said Mark, "is that it's easy to hide. They think I'm at Derek's house."

"So what happens if they call and ask for you?"

"They're not going to do that."

"What if they do?"

"Well," said Mark thoughtfully, "if one of Derek's sisters picks up the phone, they're going to remember the thousands of times I've covered their butts and lie for me. And then, when I come back, they'll probably demand where I was and ask why I didn't invite them. If a parental picks up the phone, then they're going to ask one of the sisters, and they're going to remember the thousands of times I've covered their butts and lie for me. And when I come back, they'll probably demand where I was and ask why I didn't invite them."

"Lucky," said Luke. "I just told my dad that I was visiting a friend in Hartford."

"And he let you go?"

"Yeah. It helps if you're asking over the sound of a saw."

"Hey Luke, Mark!" greeted Lorelai. "Have you seen Addison?"

"No, not yet. Never mind. There she is," answered Luke.

"What's up?" said Mark.

"Oh, Derek just owes me. Again," Addison said sweetly.

"Addison, do you want to go? I mean, I don't know. If you're still planning on not getting caught…"

"There is no way I'm getting caught. I'll see you guys later," she said. "Nice to meet you, Luke and Chris." Then she went to hug Derek. "Stay out of trouble…24 hours…that's all I'm asking," she whispered in his ear.

"I have to be home by tomorrow morning."

"Well, good luck," said Addison. "Call me when you get there. Or I'll assume your mother busted you."

"She's not going to bust me."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"You ready to go?" asked Mark.

"Weren't you drinking?" asked Addison.

"Half a cup. And it sucked. I sipped it and threw it out," he said.

"Come on," said Lorelai. "We need to go. Like now. And we need to figure out a story. Nice to meet you, Derek, Luke." Luke grinned at her.

"Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye!" she said, before Mark shooed them away into the car.

"Strap in," said Mark. "It's going to be a little crazy."

"I've had my own share of craziness tonight," said Addison.

"Do tell," said Lorelai.

"Later," said Addison, as both girls were flung against the back of the car when Mark sped off.

* * *

**Will they or won't they get caught? Dun dun dun...please review!!! And for those of you who don't know...I named the review button Lucky Bear. So please give her a little love:D**


	5. End of the Beginning

**I'm so sorry. I know I haven't done anything with this in a while, but thanks to a sudden rush of inspiration, I know exactly where this is going to end up. So if you are still with me, I'm not going away again!**

**This is a little choppy, but the next chapter starts on the actual meeting. And I have planned this out to a T. I just needed to end their little meeting in the past. Enjoy!**

* * *

To Lorelai's delight, Mark was an excellent (meaning crazy) driver. They sped along the highway, cutting people off and earning a LOT of honks and fingers.

"MARK, damn it! At this rate we won't have to figure out a story because we will be DEAD by the time we get there!"

Mark merely answered by turning onto their street, causing Addison to cling harder to the back of the chair in front of her for dear life. He came to a silent but sudden stop in front of the house.

"You okay back there?" he asked, grinning.

"Am I okay? Will you marry me?" asked Lorelai. Addison glared at her. "What? I love a man that can drive. What can I say? Come on, tell me you didn't have fun."

"You girls had better get going," said Mark. "I need to get home and you need to get back inside."

"Hold on," said Lorelai. "She has to change back."

"What?"

"Just don't look," said Lorelai as Addison struggled into her skirt sitting down.

"Call me tomorrow…" said Addison.

"…or else you'll know I got totally busted," said Mark. "I know, I know. Nice meeting you, Lorelai."

"Maybe we'll meet again," said Lorelai. "Okay, Addison. Let's go." She grabbed her hand and they rushed out of the car.

"How are we going to get in?" hissed Addison, as Lorelai dragged her through some (rather thorny) bushes. "It's not like they're just going to leave their front door…"

Lorelai pushed the door open.

"Wow," whispered Addison. "They really are dense."

"Addison? Lorelai?" asked Dina. "Where have you two been? How did you get down here?"

A quick glance around told both the girls that this party was certainly not dying down anytime soon, and they both had their own quiet sighs of relief. Addison knew her mother, though, and she did not trust that look in her icy blue eyes.

"We were down here the entire time," shrugged Addison. "I was showing Lorelai some…constellations, but it was so hard to see because of all the city lights."

"Oh," said Dina. "Well, Addison, we were about to go. We have an early flight tomorrow. Your father's just decided to come home early, so we'll meet him at the airport."

Addison looked at Lorelai. She wished she didn't have to go so soon. "Okay, Mom. Bye Lorelai. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Lorelai, snapping back into Polite Mode. "Mrs. Montgomery."

"Lorelai," said Dina. Both of them headed outside into the night, and Lorelai sighed. It was good while it lasted.

As Addison climbed into the car with her mother, Dina looked over at Addison. "I'm not a stupid woman, you know," she said disdainfully.

"I know," said Addison. _Crap._

"I have no idea what you two girls did tonight, and frankly, I'd rather not know. But I think I'm perfectly within my rights to say that it would suit all of us best if you not speak to that girl anymore. I've talked to her parents and she's trouble. Do you understand?"

Addison curled her hands in her lap so that her nails were digging into her skin. "I understand," she said. Fighting wasn't going to do her any good here. It never did. She learned that lesson long ago.

"Good. The hotel please," she ordered the driver, and he drove off.

"Lorelai Gilmore, what were you thinking? You sneaking off is bad enough, but taking someone with you? Do you care about your reputation at all? Do you care about our reputation at all? What is wrong with you?"

"That's a lot of questions, Mother," said Lorelai sullenly, "and yet they're all rhetorical, as usual. So should I bite so we can go into our hour of useless screaming or should I just skip to the part where I go to bed and you and Dad rant about how I'll never have a future?"

"You're not to talk to her anymore. And that's not even my order. It's her mother's. Go to bed, Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed and took the stairs two at a time. That was the last time the two girls saw each other. Over this time, Addison caught little snippets about Lorelai's unplanned pregnancy and daughter, and Lorelai caught snippets about Addison becoming a surgeon. Later, she heard about the rise and fall of her marriage. These were dismissed with a small smile or a shake of the head, but out of general concern for each other, they hadn't broken their promises to their mothers.

Little did they know that twenty-four years later, they'd run into each other again.

* * *

**Reviews please! That would make my day.**


	6. From Stars Hollow

**And the meeting of Stars Hollow and Seattle Grace begins! This chapter is all Gilmore Girls, but the next one is going to be completely Seattle, so bear with me. I love writing for these characters though because their dialouge is just rolling. It's really cool. Don't forget to review when you're finished!**

* * *

A shrill ringing broke the silence of Rory Gilmore's room. Rolling over tiredly in bed, she picked it up, muttering, "Make it stop, make it stop…Hello?" Who would be calling her at 3 A.M.? 

"Rory? It's Paris." Oh, that's who would. And if Rory's mind had been working at its full capacity, she realized she probably would have known this. She also wouldn't have picked up the phone. Rather, she would have just rolled over and gone back to sleep. It was a lose-lose situation either way.

"Paris, it's three in the morning," she said matter-of-factly, forcing her brain to run faster.

"Oh is it?" There was a pause in which Rory assumed Paris was looking at a clock. "Oh crap, it is. I lost track of time. I thought it was nine."

"Well, you're off by about 6 hours," grumbled Rory. "What's going on?"

"Seattle. That's what's going on."

"What?" Rory flipped her legs over the side of her bed and eased herself out. Now that she was awake, she'd might as well get out of bed. "Seattle's across the country, Paris."

"I know. There's a hospital there, Seattle Grace, and they have one of the best surgical intern programs…possibly the best…in the whole country. So I want to go."

"You woke me up at three in the morning to tell me that?"

"I want you to come with me. We're leaving in two days. That gives you time to get everything together and come with me. And I told you. I THOUGHT IT WAS NINE."

"Paris, I'm not leaving for Seattle on two days notice!" whisper-shouted Rory.

"I already bought your ticket, and besides, I know your caffeine obsession. Seattle is known for its coffee. You might consider. If not, I'll have to bring someone else along. It's just that you're so much easier to travel with, and I know for a fact your weekend's free, so you really don't have a good enough reason not to go. So what do you say?"

"I'm calling you back at an hour that is not as insane! Good night…morning…whatever, Paris."

"Bye, Rory."

Rory hit the END button and flopped back on her bed. But she couldn't go back to sleep because Paris had woken her up. One frustrated sigh and she was back up, rolling off the bed and making her way to her mother's room.

"Mom? Mom!"

Lorelai Gilmore rolled over tiredly in bed to look at her daughter. Then she grabbed a watch from the side of the bed, looked at it, and threw it back down. "You better have a good reason, kid."

"I'm going to Seattle."

"Not a good enough reason," answered Lorelai, ready to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Wait!" exclaimed Rory. "Just hear me out."

Lorelai reached for the watch. "You have thirty seconds. At the conclusion of those thirty seconds, I'm going back on my date with Mr. Sandman."

"Paris wants to go to Seattle for some surgical intern program and she wants me to go with her," said Rory. "We leave in two days."

"And when were you planning on telling me all this?"

"Paris just called me."

"…at three in the morning," said Lorelai. She looked up to heaven. "And now my child's waking people up at ungodly hours. The humanity!"

"The tickets are already bought, but she said something that made me think, and then, made me decide to go. And then made me want to bring you."

"You waltz into my bedroom at three in the morning asking me to go on a trip in two days? Eh, well, it's morning. I'm sure your brain isn't working either."

"Seattle is one of the coffee capitals of the world."

Lorelai looked at Rory for a while. "Fine. Go back to bed, talk to me about this in the morning, and I'll probably give you a good answer. If you wake me up before I'm supposed to any more tonight, you're so on your own. And I'll have no choice but to lock you in your room and give you nothing but bread and water for a week."

Rory grinned. "Point taken. Sweet dreams, Mom." She turned to leave.

Lorelai looked at her pillow. "Now where were we, Mr. Sandman?" she muttered as she immediately went back to sleep.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory slid into seats at Luke's the next morning. Lorelai banged her bag down on a chair as Luke came over. 

"You make more noise in the morning than anyone I've ever known."

"Good morning to you too, Luke!" said Lorelai cheerfully. "Coffee, please."

Luke rolled his eyes and went to make the coffee.

"So guess what?" said Lorelai loudly, swinging her feet.

"What?" asked Luke, sliding the coffee across the table to her. "Good morning, Rory."

"Good morning, Luke," said Rory as Luke gave her the coffee also.

"We're going to Seattle!" Lorelai announced.

"Man, that coffee kicked in quick," said Luke.

"Oh, I had some at home to tide me over until I got here," said Lorelai. "That was just so I could tell you with all the enthusiasm necessary that I'm going to Seattle!"

"Why?" asked Luke, suspicious.

"It's for one of my friends," said Rory. "She wants me to go with her and I told Mom she could come because of the…"

"Coffeecoffeecoffee!" exclaimed Lorelai.

"You're doing this?" Luke turned to Rory. "She's only had two cups today, and she's like that. You're letting her do this?"

"Yup," said Rory.

"God help us," muttered Luke. "The usual?"

"With a cherry on top!" said Lorelai happily.

Kirk turned to them from the next table. "You're going to Seattle?" he asked.

"That's the word," said Rory.

"I have family up in Seattle. I just can't remember the last time I saw him…are there extra seats on the plane?"

As Lorelai's face froze with the possibility of having Kirk on a plane with them, Rory wrote down a number and handed it to him. "You can call this number and check."

"Rory…" said Lorelai warningly.

"Thanks!" said Kirk. "Lulu and I do need a vacation." As she ran out of Luke's, Lorelai turned to Rory."

"You are a crazy evil demon child who wakes people up at three in the morning and invites Kirk on plane trips. Why do I keep you around again?"

"You love me way too much," said Rory. "And besides, when has Kirk ever been able to get anything together?"

"Oh," said Lorelai, grinning, "that's right. Luke! Where's our food!"

"It's coming!" exclaimed Luke. "Rory, restrain your mother."

"I've tried," said Rory. "It's too hard."

"No one can hold me down!" said Lorelai. "Ha!"

"Good luck in Seattle," said Luke.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai and Rory were making their way through the airplane terminal. Their bags were checked in and miraculously, they were an hour early (which might or might not have been thanks to Rory), and Rory was now trying to keep her mother away from the gift shops. 

"What about Duty Free? Let's go in there!" said Lorelai.

"Mom, that's only if you're going out of the country. They check your boarding passes."

"But Rory, it's just not fair. It's perfume and chocolate and booze! Traveler's paradise. You think I can sneak in while she turns her back?"

"Mom, we're moving."

"Oh, okay," said Lorelai sadly. Her face lit up at the next booth. "Look! Magazines! I can get some of those, right?"

"Rory? Lorelai? Oh good, you made it."

"I cannot believe for once in my life, I'm happy to hear her say that," said Rory as Paris approached them. She was holding several brochures in one hand and was carrying a large backpack.

"Wow, Paris, don't want to look too much like a tourist, huh?" asked Rory.

"I'd rather be prepared," said Paris. "Don't be silly. This is my future career we're talking about here. Looks are the last thing on my mind."

"Hi, Paris," said Lorelai in mock-cheerfulness when something else caught her eye. "Rory, please tell me that's not who I think it is over there."

Rory turned to look. "Oh yeah, that's Dad. What's he doing here?"

"What?" asked Lorelai. "I was talking about Luke…oh my God, Chris is here too."

"Hey," said Rory. "Isn't that Kirk?"

"This is the flight from hell," moaned Lorelai. "We're all screwed. It's worse than snakes. It's Stars Hollow on a plane! Run for your lives!"

"We're boarding," said Paris, as if she hadn't heard the last exchange.

"Rory, if I die, I just want you to know that I stole your new shoes last week and wore them to work," said Lorelai.

"It'll be fine," said Rory reassuringly. "We'll get this all straightened out."

"I can get Kirk, but Luke and Chris? You can't straighten that out. It's unstraightenable, Rory!"

"Dad's probably here for work," said Rory. "And Luke…"

"Maybe it's not Luke. Luke hates planes. Maybe it's a Luke impostor who's trying to…"

"Mom, let's just figure it out when we get there," said Rory, taking her arm and pulling her toward the boarding gate.

Paris closed her PDA. "Clouds are moving in the entire north part of the United States," she said. "Looks like we're in for a rough flight."

"You don't say," muttered Lorelai as Rory continued to push her toward the plane.

* * *

**Give Lucky Bear a hug!**


	7. To Seattle

**Ah...another ordinary day at Seattle Grace...(happy flute music plays in the background)**

**Yeah, y'all knew me way better than that. This chapter goes out to Allie. Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHERE ARE MY INTERNS?" bellowed Bailey.

"Oh, she's going to be a lot of fun today," muttered Izzie, pushing her messy hair out of her face. On her right, Meredith grabbed Christina's coffee and took a sip before Christina tossed it. Then all five of them were running down the hallway.

"Last one there gets Sloan," joked Izzie. They skidded to a halt in front of Bailey, who was standing in all her Nazi glory, hands on her hips.

"_Good morning. _I just got notification that not one, not two, but ALL FIVE OF YOU have expired CPR cards. Normally this wouldn't matter, but the board decided to pay us a little visit today…"

"Out of practice surgeons with sticks up their asses?" muttered Alex. "Oh yeah, that sounds like them." Everyone stifled a laugh.

"That may be, but AS I WAS SAYING, Karev," continued Bailey, "the board is down here today. And do you know how this makes me look? Luckily for you, no one considers you worth anything around here, so I get all the blame. This is your responsibility. And yes, I know that all of you could do this in your sleep, but you keep this on you so that when your boss's bosses' bosses' bosses come, you don't get reprimanded. I am not your mother! I don't pick up after you all the time. Don't any of you let this happen again. Good God." She put a hand to her forehead as the interns all shot each other looks, daring each other to ask the question. Finally, Christina rolled her eyes at the others and opened her mouth.

"So does this mean that we…"

Bailey's head snapped up. "No! This does not mean you get surgery today, and if you weren't one-fourth of the interns, I'd make it so that you didn't get surgery for the rest of the week. But sadly, punishments never really fit the crime anymore. No. You five are getting your sorry asses down to the conference room for CPR training." Ignoring the groan of protest, she passed each of them a stack of papers. "This is your schedule. You get a lunch break…all that stuff. If you do fine and pass the first time…_which you better_, then you can just come and find me, and I might give you an assignment if I'm in a good mood. And considering the way things are going, it's going to take a freaking miracle for that to happen. Now go, before you're late." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"Dang," muttered Callie out the corner of her mouth as she passed them in the hallway. "What'd you do?"

"Expired CPR cards," whispered George, keeping his pace. Callie snuck a look at Bailey. When she saw that she wasn't looking, she turned around and walked quickly beside the group.

"Wait, this is too good. All five of you are expired?" Callie shook her head as they all nodded at her. "I'll try and calm her down." She jerked her head toward Bailey and walked away. "You guys have a great day! And don't forget to brush your teeth before you work on the dummies."

"Ew," said Izzie.

"I was going this weekend," muttered Christina. "It's not my fault that I've had no free time to myself, what with Burke's whining. I mean, I'm not Super Woman!"

"That's news to me," said Alex sarcastically. "I was under the impression that you walked around in that superhero outfit for a reason."

"Can it, Alex," said Meredith. "This really pisses me off." She pulled her card out of the plastic sleeve that encased her badge. "It only expired two weeks ago! This is cruel and unusual...whatever."

"I think that Murphy's Law rules our lives," said George.

"I'd love to tell the board to shove it," said Christina.

"Better not let them hear you say that," commented Derek, causing the group to whirl around.

"God, you scared the crap out of me!" exclaimed Izzie. Derek waved her off.

"Everyone hates the board members," said Derek. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't talk so loud. Half the hospital can hear you."

"Seriously," commented Addison dryly as she walked by, "and you wonder why the nurses are always all up in your business."

"Where did she come from?" hissed George.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" asked Meredith. "Do I look like I know the answer?"

"Well, you're an intern," said Mark, "so the answer, of course, to that question would be no."

"Oh good," said Alex. "The gang's all here."

"By the way," said Mark, "I heard about your cards. Nice one. I never really had a problem with CPR…but that's just me."

A loud cough that sounded a lot like "manwhore" was heard from Addison's direction. Derek, Meredith, and Izzie snickered.

"We're going to be late," said Christina. "Let's go." She grabbed Meredith's wrist and practically dragged her down the hallway. Meredith managed to give Mark a sarcastic smile.

"I like them," said Mark.

"You just like troublemakers," said Addison.

"Anyone seen Burke?" asked Derek. "I need him for a consult."

"He's sick," said Addison.

"You're kidding me," said Derek.

"Yeah, well, you know doctors," said Addison. "We don't get sick too often, and when we do…"

"It's pretty bad," said Mark. "That sucks." He was cut off by Addison's pager.

"Surgeries without interns," said Derek. "Good luck with that."

Addison glared at him. "If you haven't remembered, I got to where I am right now quite fine, thank you very much."

"You're welcome," grinned Mark. His and Derek's pagers went off simultaneously.

"Okay…bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked Luke. 

"I needed a vacation," he said.

"Yeah. That's not good enough," said Lorelai. "Why are you really here?"

"Okay, fine," said Luke. "There was no way I was going to let you and Rory come here by yourselves."

"We're hardly by ourselves," said Lorelai, gesturing to Kirk, Lulu, Rory, and Chris.

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Rory asked. 

"I have a business conference for a few days," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Rory gestured to Paris, who walked by the group quickly, her nose buried in a travel guide.

"Has everyone finished their family reunion?" asked Paris. "Good. Rory, you come with me to the hospital. Everyone else can check into a hotel room, I guess."

"I'm not leaving you alone with Rory," said Lorelai. "I'm coming with you." She walked up.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you," said Luke. "Count me in."

"Why exactly are you here?" asked Chris.

"She wants to check out some surgical program," said Rory. "I just came along with her, and somehow I just brought along the whole darn town."

"Well hey," said Chris. "The meeting's not for two days. I was going to do some sightseeing, but I could come along.

"Great! So we'll just go along like one big happy family!" said Lorelai in mock excitement. She caught Rory's eye and made a fake stabbing motion. Then her phone rang.

"Who is it?" asked Rory.

"It's Mom and Dad," said Lorelai. "Give me a second, okay? Paris! Chill!" Paris was now tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Hello, Mom?" asked Lorelai.

"Where are you?" Emily Gilmore's voice had always reminded Lorelai of a freight train.

"Mom, I…"

"You leave me nothing but a message and now you're not coming to Friday night dinner? You give me absolutely no notice and what am I supposed to do? You did this on purpose!"

Lorelai sighed, rolled her eyes, and was met from knowing glances in several directions, save Kirk and Lulu, who were chasing their bags around the baggage claim.

"Mom, I'm in Seattle with Rory. She came with her friend Paris to look at surgical programs."

"I thought the girl was pre-law."

"Well, she's pre-med too Mom, okay? We're all here, and we're fine, and I'll be there next Friday, okay?"

"Who's we?"

"Um…Rory…and…I," Lorelai stammered.

"You know, if you tell me the truth, I'll get off the phone faster."

"Luke, Chris, Kirk, and Lulu showed up here too. I didn't plan this," she added quickly.

"Who's Lulu?"

"Kirk's girlfriend."

"Oh," said Emily thoughtfully. "Did you say Seattle Grace Hospital?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Addison Montgomery is supposed to work there."

"Oh. I thought it was Shepherd now?"

"Yes, it's very complicated." Emily trailed off, giving Lorelai a chance to cut them off.

"Well, Mom, we're on a tight schedule. We wouldn't want to keep Paris waiting."

"Oh, yes of course. This isn't finished, Lorelai."

"It never is," said Lorelai. "Goodbye, Mom."

"Bye." Lorelai hung up.

"What was that about?" Rory asked.

"The usual Mom-freak-out stuff," said Lorelai. "Do we have any way of…"

"The rental car! Right," said Rory. "Let me go take care of that." She ran off.

"Luke, Chris," called Lorelai. "Do you remember that party we went to a really long time ago?"

"When we were freshmen?" asked Chris. "Yeah."

"Well, remember Addison? She apparently works at this hospital."

"Really?" asked Chris. "That redhead? Didn't she…"

"Yeah, I heard it was complicated," said Lorelai. "But…"

"Um…Lorelai?"

"What is it, Kirk?"

"Excuse me, what is Kirk doing here?" asked Luke.

"Long story," said Lorelai.

"Oh my God."

"Lorelai," said Kirk, "so here's the problem. My cousin's sick, so I was wondering if we could catch a ride with you."

"This is insane," said Luke.

"You're telling me," said Lorelai. "If you want to pay for your car, that's fine."

"You're a really good friend," said Kirk.

"Rental cars ready," announced Rory.

"Wait!" said Lorelai. "We forgot something."

"What?" asked Rory.

"We've been here for a whole twenty minutes and we haven't had coffee yet!"

"She had to mention it," sighed Luke.

* * *

**I know this is all boring exposition and stuff, but I promise they'll meet soon. Don't forget to say hi to Lucky Bear (review button) for me. :)**


	8. Just Like Those Alternate Realities

**Hey, all! I know it's been a million years, but I do finish everything I start, so I'm going to finish these three fics this summer, okay? Thanks so much for the continued poking. It's really nice to see that you're still interested, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

"LORELAI GILMORE."

Rory turned to her mother, who kept walking. "Someone just called you."

"Yeah," said Lorelai. "And?"

"Well, usually, in these cases, people tend to stop and see why. I mean, if you were about to walk into a room filled with fire, you'd want to listen to the person calling your name and telling you to stop."

Lorelai stopped and turned to her daughter. "Where's the fire?"

"Nowhere," said Rory. "I just gave her enough time to catch up with you." She gestured to the high-heeled redhead striding quickly toward them.

"Wow," said Lorelai. She turned to Luke. "This is your fault. You didn't let me have enough coffee."

"You had five cups," said Luke. "At that point, you're supposed to join a support group."

Addison's eyes widened as she approached the two. "Oh my God, it is you!" She looked at Rory, confused. "And apparently, it's you twenty-three years ago."

"This is my daughter, Rory," said Lorelai, looking slightly dazed. "Addison Montgomery, is that you?"

Addison eyed the hallway warily. Already, people were starting to slow down and stare at them. "Maybe we should move this into another room…I know a place."

Rory looked at her mother. "She knows a place." She turned around. "Hey, come on, guys!"

"And who are your friends?" asked Addison. "What brings you here?"

"Oh," said Lorelai, looking extremely uncomfortable, "you know…stuff."

"Well, you can bring them too," said Addison. "There's this room that the interns use."

* * *

Addison Montgomery tried never to stoop to the level of the interns of Seattle Grace. She was dignified. They were not. She was mature. They were not. However, as she led them into Really Old Guy's room, she missed her years as an intern.

"Mom, you're acting strange," hissed Rory. "Who is this?"

"That's true, Lorelai," said Kirk, seating himself on the floor. "You do seem a little standoffish, which is definitely not your normal personality. Take it from Lulu and me. In these cases, it's best to communicate." Lulu nodded emphatically.

"She's someone from my past," said Lorelai. "Past equals bad! Always!"

Addison had just finished scanning the hallway when she came back into the room. "I'm sorry, is the room freaking anyone out? We use this for privacy sometimes…"

Lulu laughed. "Honey, we live in a small town. Nothing's weird at this point."

"After Kirk, what is weird?" muttered Luke. "Ow!"

"My hand," said Lorelai innocently. "It slips sometimes."

"So who are your friends?" asked Addison.

Lorelai tried to look sociable. "Well, you know Rory…Luke…Kirk…Lulu."

"My mom wanted to come here for the coffee," piped up Rory. "She woke me up in the middle of the night."

"Did I?" asked Lorelai. "I can't seem to remember."

"Wait...Luke, as in _Luke_?" asked Addison. "Is this _the_ Luke?

Lorelai's face suddenly broke into a huge smile. "You're the girl from the party and...oh my God."

"Oh my God!" squealed Addison. The women hugged each other.

Rory looked at Kirk and Lulu. "I don't get it."

"Yeah, us either." Everyone looked up to see the five interns standing in the doorway.

"Are these your friends?" Kirk asked Addison.

"What are you guys doing in our room?" asked Cristina and Luke.

"Maybe we should go..." said Rory and Meredith at the same time. They looked at each other.

"No!" exclaimed Addison and Lorelai.

George looked at Izzie. "It's like we've crossed over into an alternate reality." He quickly looked around to see if someone had said something at the same time and looked relieved when no one did.

Izzie looked freaked out. "No kidding."


End file.
